


Die schönste Frau der Welt

by Lillifred



Category: Waringham Series - Rebecca Gablé
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillifred/pseuds/Lillifred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der erste Kuss landet auf Katherines Wange, der zweite berührt die noch vom Alkohol feuchten Lippen, der dritte geht unter im hellen Lachen der Prinzessin. Dickliche Finger, nicht gemacht für die Hände einer höfischen Frau, tasten nach Brüsten weiß wie Schnee, den schönsten Brüsten der Welt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die schönste Frau der Welt

**Author's Note:**

> Eine weitere Geschichte aus 2008

Isabeau feiert ein sommerliches Fest, das nicht enden mag – ganz Frankreich, so scheint es – im Rausch. 

Die Wangen der schönsten Frau der Welt sind gerötet vom besten Wein, den Frankreich zu bieten hat; sie trinkt ihn aus goldenen Bechern. Kaum eine Armeslänge entfernt glühen die Wangen ihrer Freundin Eugenie.

Die Mädchen scherzen. Ihre schönsten Kleider strahlen im hellen Tageslicht. Um sie herum verzehren sich die Blicke der Edelmänner nach der schönen Katherine. Sie lässt keinen an sich heran. 

Auch Eugenies eifersüchtige Blicke verzehren sich nach der schönsten Frau der Welt. Das füllige Mädchen, für das sich noch immer kein Verehrer hat finden wollen, weiß das schon lange. Sie fragt sich, wie süchtig man nach einem Menschen sein kann. 

Aber nach Katherine, denkt sie, sind alle süchtig. Aber nach Katherines honigblonden Haaren, nach Katherines schneeweißer Haut sind alle süchtig.

Das kann so außergewöhnlich nicht sein.

Aber mit ihr redet die oft unnötig hochnäsige Katherine, ihr vertraut sie Geheimnisse an. Eugenie ist nicht alle, und das kann außergewöhnlicher nicht sein.

*

Zu später Stunde liegen sich die Mädchen, aufgeputscht von zu viel Wein und zu vielen anzüglichen Witzen in den Armen. Einsamkeit ist selten am französischen Hof. Die Zeit, die für Geheimnisse bleibt, ist begrenzt.

Eugenie wagt es trotzdem. Man sieht es ihr nicht an, aber sie kann forscher sein als ihre königliche Freundin, wenn die beiden unter sich sind.

Der erste Kuss landet auf Katherines Wange, der zweite berührt die noch vom Alkohol feuchten Lippen, der dritte geht unter im hellen Lachen der Prinzessin. Dickliche Finger, nicht gemacht für die Hände einer höfischen Frau, tasten nach Brüsten weiß wie Schnee, den schönsten Brüsten der Welt.

Katherine zieht ihre Stirn kraus. Sie lacht. „Mein Liebhaber ist eine Frau.“

Eugenie küsst die Hand ihrer Freundin. „Ich sag es dir: Die Wende in diesem Krieg wird eine Frau bringen.“

*

Der Alkohol hat seinen Dienst getan. Eugenie hat vergessen, dass sie in England ist, in einem verdammten Englischen Bett liegt. Für diesen Augenblick ist sie in Frankreich, leicht angetrunken nur liegt sie unter französischem Sternenhimmel, auf einer französischen Wiese, am französischen Hof.

Ihre Arme umschlingen, mit weit ausladenden, ungelenken Bewegungen den unfassbar schönen Körper der Prinzessin, die doch schon so lange Königin von England ist. Er hat ihr niemals wirklich gehört, genauso wenig wie die perfekt geformte Brust, nach der ihre Finger sich vortasten, immer weiter in die Leere der englischen Luft.

Eugenies lustvolle Schreie zerbrechen die Stille, ihr stechend riechender Atem zerschneidet den leeren Raum, ihre hastig vom Leibe gerissenen Kleider stinken nach Schweiß, nach Monatsblut und Urin. Ihre wuchernde Leibesfülle, ihr aufgedunsenes Gesicht, ihre schwieligen Finger, die sie zwischen ihre Schenkel gesteckt hat, sind nur all zu deutlich sichtbar.

Unsichtbar bleibt die schönste Frau der Welt an ihrer Seite.

Im wegdämmern noch greift sie nach ihrem Becher voller Wein, nimmt einen genüsslichen Schluck. Der Becher entgleitet ihren zittrigen Fingern, das Getränk ergießt sich über den fülligen Körper, der letzte Tropfen versickert in ihrem feuchten Schamhaar.


End file.
